


The Crow In The Sky

by wintersxsoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, F/M, Fluff, Love, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersxsoul/pseuds/wintersxsoul
Summary: After years of going to the same place, you find someone to stargaze with.





	The Crow In The Sky

The stars have always been your loyal friends, always there to listen to your dreams and hopes, failures and heartbreaks. The sky always listened and never left, it was a constant in your life since you were a child. You remember when you were around five, your grandad sat you on his lap at night and started talking about the constellations and the stories behind them, how throughout the years they have witnessed so much love, grief, wars and peace.

When you moved to New York you were so sad when you noticed you couldn’t see a single star due to the bright lights of the city and the pollution.

Years later, you discovered a secluded spot away from the city centre where you could stargaze, and almost every night after work you went there to talk to them, wishing they could answer. One night you found someone at your spot and when you came closer, you realized who it was. Loki, the new member of the Avengers was talking to the stars, tears streaming down his face. You approached him and sat down next to him but giving him space, he looked at you and shot you a sad smile and introduced himself. You spoke for hours about everything. He told you that he was forgiven for his crimes because he was a victim as well, his mind controlled by some giant freak and a magical stone and after showing everyone that he really changed and wanted to help, he became a former Avenger. He also told you he found that spot a few weeks ago because he adored the stars, they reminded him of his mother so he came every night to speak to her.

Months went by, Loki’s company at night becoming something you looked forward to during the day. You became great friends, it was the most pure and genuine friendship you’d ever experienced, but that deep feeling developed into something more. One night, under the same stars, Loki took your hand in his and confessed his love making your heart swell. He was so kind and sweet it was hard for you not to fall even more in love with him, he made you feel like you were the only person in his world and eventually, you discovered you felt the same way towards him. You were a team, two friends who fell in love under the stars.

-

You were laying in your favorite fluffy blanket, wrapped in Loki’s arms, your head resting on his chest, a smile forming in your lips at the memories, two years since you first saw him here. You looked at him and he leaned in to give you a kiss, making you feel like the first time he kissed you. You sighed contently and held his hand caressing his knuckles with your thumb.

“Can you please tell me the story again?” You asked him with a soft voice, not wanting to disturb nature’s silence. You let go of Loki’s hand so he could create an illusion of your favorite constellation. You stared at the sky in awe, still mesmerized by the beauty of his magic.

“A crow stopped on his way to fetch water for Apollo, to eat figs. Instead of telling the truth to Apollo, he lied and said that a snake, Hydra, kept him from the water, while holding a snake in his talons as proof.” You listened to his voice and shivered, your mind wondering how you could love someone as much as you did. He looked down at you and give your lips a small peck, a shiver running down your spine.

“Apollo, realizing this was a lie, flung the crow, cup, and snake into the sky. He further punished the wayward bird by ensuring it would forever be thirsty, both in real life and in the heavens, where the Cup is just out of reach.”

“Apollo was an asshole, to be honest.” Loki laughed at your statement and kissed the crown of your head, sniffing at your hair taking in your so familiar scent.

“You know, in Norse mythology, the Corvus Constellation was a reminder of Odin’s ravens Huginn and Muninn, that used to fly all over Midgard, and bring him information.” You said proudly, since Norse mythology was your favorite one. You sat down, moving away from Loki’s embrace and looked at him.

“Do you want to move in?” The question caught Loki off guard, staring at you silently, scanning your expression. You looked down at your hands, disappointed that maybe he didn’t want to be with you everyday. He cupped your face and made you look at him, a huge smirk on his face.

“Of course I want to. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you next to me every morning and every night.” You jumped into his open arms and peppered kisses all over his face, crying of joy. You reached his lips and gave him a kiss, leaving the both of you breathless.

“Ek elska þik.” He told you in what you knew it was Old Norse. You looked at his green eyes, full of love and admiration.

“I love you too, my love.”

 


End file.
